Zone 1
Zone 1 is a Zone for JToH, as well as the first zone of Spatial System. It has 15 towers and 2 citadels. It was going to release with part 4 of the Christmas Event 2018 along with Ring 4 but has since been released on the 24th/25th June 2019 (depending on your time zone). The portal emblem of this ring is an Atlantis temple. Strangely, Citadel of True Darkness has randomly disappeared. The Soul-Crushing tower for Zone 1 is Tower of Thinning Layers, which is Insane, previously Extreme. Citadel of Peril will remain unfinished for now. From now on, there is a reversed/mirrored tower from Ring 1. In which Tower of Mirrored Hecc is the zone's ring 1 tower reversed. Lately a giant piece of land emerged from the ocean. Its use is unknown Design Zone 1's design is on a rocky island with some wood, and is full of towers being supported by rocks, and has some sharp ends. Just Like Ring 1 and Ring 5, when you fall out of a tower, you will drop into the sea and drown to death. During Christmas the water turns into ice, allowing you to walk around the zone safely. However, if you go too far from the lobby you will fall through the ground and die, preventing access to other towers. Secrets Norby and Narby Norby and Narby can be found on the rocky ring around ToUT. Fidjo20 Go to the rocky spire where you find the secret golden room. Jump on the spire, and then turn around. Look at the bottom of the rock for a piece of glass sticking out. Jump onto it, and then move into the wall to enter a secret room with Fidjo20. T-Posing Sans First, go to the Tower of Thinning Layers. Then, either beat, or vm to the top. After you get to the roof, align yourself with the winpad hole, and go to the edge of the opposite wall you came from after doing the outside. Jump off while hugging the wall and you should find an image of t-posing sans. Subrealm Zone 1's subrealm is currently unknown, however, there's a chance The Great Centurial is the subrealm. Towers # Tower of Another Beginning # Tower of Peaceful Happiness and Tranquility # Tower of Atlantic Depths (featured on the ring select) # Tower of Hands Sweating # Tower of Peace # Tower of Mirrored Hecc # Tower of Contractual Obligations # Tower of Yearning Success # Tower of Absolute Vexation (featured on the ring select) # Tower of Wanting Extra Levels (featured on the ring select) # Tower of Ultimately Terrifying # Tower of Really Nasty Ideas # Tower of Extreme Dystopia (featured on the ring select) # Tower of Zespluz # Tower of Thinning Layers (featured on the ring select) # Citadel of Peril (Incomplete) # Citadel of Weird Nostalgia (Complete, just not added) Music Lobby Music: DM DOKURO - sanctuary Halloween Lobby Music: Peach's castle Act 1 - Mario and Luigi Bowser's Inside Story Christmas Lobby Music: Terraria 1.2 Music - Snow Gallery Zone 1.png|Zone 1 with no Towers. Zone1.png|The old version of Zone 1. Zone1hypegg.png|The new version of Zone 1. A picture of zone 1.png|A picture of Zone 1. Zone 1 with ToWEL.png|Zone 1 with ToWEL. beginnerzone1towers.png|The beginner towers section of Zone 1. dc|The old difficulty chart for Zone 1. UpdatedZone1DC.png|The new difficulty chart for Zone 1. z1b.png|Zone 1's beginner towers section Z1i.png|Zone 1's intermediate towers section z1a.png|Zone 1's advanced towers section Screenshot_2019-12-26-15-24-21.jpg|Zone 1 in its winter theme Screenshot_2019-12-26-15-27-42.jpg|Zone 1's secret area (The code for the door is 7548) Category:Rings Category:Spatial System Category:JToH Category:Zone 1